Learning To Remember and Love
by Shamangmang
Summary: AU of Capsize's death and how Jordan reacted.


Jordan sat on the edge of the pond, bare feet kicking the clear blue water, making small waves that traveled across the small lagoon. He tossed pieces of bread towards the ducks and watched them bob their heads up and down to get the soggy piece of bread. Jordan thought back to when he and Capsize would go up to the lake and compete to see who could catch the first fish. Neither of them really liked fishing too much, it was just for fun and games. Capsize had been her nickname of course, but no one ever really pushed her about telling what it was. Jordan was one of the very, maybe even the only one who knew her real name, but even he didn't use it, not now, not under the circumstances.

While walking home from the late shift at The Red Lobster, she had been mugged by a gang member. They called him Furia, he was the second in command for the gang. There was a cut on her neck that would leave a scar, with dries blood surrounding it. She always carried around a knife in her shoe, but as she had struggled to get it, she had unclicked the knife while still in her boot and had cut her own ankle in the process, her blade had cut so far into her ankle and she wouldn't have been able to get it out without using force. All the while, Furia had kept the knife on her throat, pushing her back into the brick wall in the alley, so forcefully that he had bruised her back. When she tried to fight back and escape, Furia only lowered the knife so that the blade was pressing against her stomach. She would have been able to get out, even with the knife close to impaling her stomach, but Furia had his forearm against her already injured neck and grabbed her hair, slamming her head against the wall. He had hit her head so hard against the wall that she suffered a concussion, and was close to blacking out. She had mustered up her last bit of strength, and had spit in his face. Furia had then pushed the blade through her skin, pushing the blade in so far that only part of the handle was sticking out, tearing her intestines. Furia left the blade in her stomach and ran. She sank to the floor, seeing black everywhere, but at the same time, she had most likely seen light too. She closed her eyes and left for the light. Capsize had died from internal bleeding only a few moments later.

Jordan wouldn't have believed she was gone if he hadn't seen her for himself. It had been a normal Saturday night. Capsize had been given the late shift at work so she wouldn't have gotten home until late. He was watching TV when he heard the doorbell. Jordan walked over to the door, trying to think about who is was. Who would come to my house at 11:30 at night? It's probably just Tom drunk again. Jordan thought. But as he opened the door, he found himself staring at a police officer.

"Um..Hello officer." Jordan said, confused about why the officer was here.

"Are you Jordan Maron?" The police officer inquired.

"Yes, I am, why? What happened?" The officer's eyes seemed saddened by his answer. Based on his look, Jordan hoped that Tom wasn't drunk.

"Officer, did something happen?" Jordan was getting a little worried now. He would never forget the officer's face as he told him what happened. His eyes were filled with sadness as he took off his hat and held it against his chest.

"Am I correct in assuming you were dating er.. "Capsize"? The policeman asked. Jordan had forgotten that Capsize had recently changed her legal name to Capsize after some creep went too far in trying to learn her name.

"Yes, Capsize is my girlfriend, wait, what do you mean "were dating"?"

"Well Mr. Maron, I'm sorry to say but…"

"But what? What happened?"

"Mr. Maron, Your girlfriend was murdered." The officer said, looking down, in an attempt to avoid Jordan expression.

"No." All of a sudden, Jordan had a hard time breathing, as if the air had gotten thin. As the officer explained what had happened, Jordan could only think one thing. She's not dead, she's not dead. She's going to be okay. She didn't die. Capsize wouldn't have died like that. Not in a million years.

"I...I… can I see her? Where is she? Please." Jordan begged. He had to do something.

"She's...well, I'll show you, come with me Mr. Maron"

"Just...Just call me Jordan." He stammered, he hated being called Mr., it was too formal.

"Alright Jordan, come with me and I'll show you her."

"Tha...thank you."

When the car arrived at the scene , Jordan almost jumped out the window and sprinted to where the center of commotion seemed to be, shoving nurses, detectives, and even a few reporters aside. Then he saw her. He saw Capsize. She slumped against the wall, her head hanging down. Jordan ran past the police tape after explaining his relation to Capsize. He ran over to Capsize, and knelt down next to her. He looked at her face, her auburn hair covering her light brown eyes. He traced his thumb over the cut on her neck, right above her esophagus. Then he saw her stomach. The knife had impaled in her stomach, and her shirt was soaked completely through with blood. He knew what he had to do.

Jordan stood up and looked around for a nearby nurse to ask if he could have a pair of gloves, explaining what he was planning on doing. When he put them on, he kneeled down next to Capsize. He then un stuck her shirt from her stomach and lifted it up, tearing it around where the knife was. His eyes brimmed with tears as he gripped the polished wooden handle of the knife. As Jordan grasped the handle on the knife and got a sturdy hold on it, tears streaking down his face, he lifted up her head with his other hand and kissed her cold lips as Jordan pulled the blade out of her stomach. The once shiny dagger was now colored a deep crimson red. Jordan sobbed as he held the dagger in his hand and put hung his head down in defeat, he ran his fingers through Capsize's copper hair, gave her one last kiss, and accepted the fact that Capsize was gone for good.


End file.
